bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Aradia Megido
Homestuck is Property of Andrew Hussie, all rights reserved. The first and only of her kind introduced thus far to have reached God-Tier, Aradia Megido is very chippper and friendly. She loves everything to do with exploration and archaeology, and tends to roleplay as an adventurer akin to Indiana Jones when she gets bored. As the Maid of Time, Aradia has very potent temporal abilities, and is a mighty combatant overall. As with every member of her race introduced thus far, Aradia has unique typing quirks: In her particular case, Aradia types in bold, dark red/crimson, and replaces her "o"s with "0"s. Appearance Like all of her kind, Aradia has gray skin, long, semi-messy black hair, and yellow eyes with iris-less black pupils. She also has crimson lips, and her unique horns are curved up and outward, then in and downward. Prior to her first death, Aradia wore a black vest with the sign for Aries in dark red on the chest, a long gray skirt, and neat black shoes. Sometime after dying, her clothes had become ragged, her eyes were a blank white, and she moved while hovering and surrounded by a pale, faint aura of light. Her hooded God-Tier robes are scarlet and crimson, with two buttons between and beside her horns, and a glowing red gear with ten cogs encircling it on the chest. As well, she has shimmering scarlet butterfly wings. Personality Chipper and upbeat, Aradia is a very playful individual. She enjoys exploring, archaeology, and roleplaying, and tends to be very fey and whimsical in her interactions with others; from her good friend Sollux Captor to the genocidal, nigh-demigodly Jack Noir. However, Aradia has little patience for Vriska Serket's meddling with others, especially when Vriska tried to involve Noodle in their affairs once again, after Aradia rescued her from the timestream (and thus exploited a weakness in LORD ENGLISH's nature to nullify a portion of his invincibility); having the intention of letting her live a "normal" life, Aradia was understandably furious when Vriska ignored this known sentiment. When others won't listen to reason - Once again, as Vriska is prone to do - Aradia is frighteningly brutal in castigating actions that put innocents in danger needlessly. Also, it would appear that Aradia has a slight crush on Sollux that is reciprocated to a degree. History Initially introduced confronting Vriska Serket over the latter's attempted control of the human Noodle, what would ensue was a brutal beatdown that Vriska would likely have not survived had she been a member of an average mortal race. Afterwards, Aradia teleported away to an unknown location for a good deal of time. Later, Aradia was seen messing around with Sollux Captor, before she teleported away to freeze Jack Noir in time to prevent him from attacking some kind of huge, glowing mass located outside traditional time and space. There, keeping Jack frozen in the time stream, is where she remained for an undefined period of time. While keeping Jack trapped in time, Aradia proceeded to show him a sort of "slide show" of her life to explain how she reached God-Tier. This is how she was revealed to look when alive, "dead," and partially where her conflicts with Vriska seem to be rooted. Afterwards, she explained that when Jack killed the dreamselves of her Session's players, Aradia's dreamself was on her "Quest C0c00n" - Apparently equivalent to User Zev's Quest Bed. Thus, she was promptly revived at God-Tier without Jack's knowing. Upon explaining this, Aradia devoted a little bit of time to taunting Jack while he was frozsen. She then proceeded to free him, stun him for the briefest of moments with a telekinetic strike, and warp away. This teleportation would take her to Vriska Serket's location, where she mulled over the events that had just transpired involving "Sledge Mama"'s freedom. She then used her telekinesis to lift Vriska, return to her the Fluorite Octet, and teleported both herself and the lethal roleplayer away. Much later after this appearance, Aradia teleported to the Land of Heat and Clockwork to assist Dave Strider and Terezi in clearing a dungeon. Abilities/Skills Among her time-related abilities, Aradia is able to traverse a massive distance in moments through warping, where other teleporters would require at least a matter of minutes to get from point A to point B - Making her even faster than Jack Noir was capable of - And she can freeze beings in time; although the only instance where this was seen required Aradia to stay in place to maintain it, so it's likely that if she left the immediate vicinity, the effect would fade away. Other than this, she's capable of immense telekinetic forces, and can replay details of the past (though this supposedly is due to her being the Maid of Time). While she doesn't typically use weapons in combat (due to lacking the need for it), Aradia has casually shown masterful skill with a whip. She's also a highly potent combatant in general, as her battle with Vriska Serket (Who is a very dangerous fighter herself) left the latter beaten, bloodied, and in need of first aid attention. Trivia *Aradia is the name of a Messianic principle figure of Charles Leland's Aradia, or the Gospel of the Witches. She is said to have been the daughter of the moon goddess Diana and Lucifer, and was sent to teach witchcraft to the oppressed masses so that they could rise up against the upper classes and the Catholic church. Meanwhile, Megiddo is the name of a tell in modern Israel that has become a by-word for the apocalypse. *Aradia's mention to Sollux of "c0llecting crystal c0c00ns" and "tr0ll nazis" are clear references to Indiana Jones, whom her ideals as an adventurous roleplayer seems to be based on; namely, the Crystal Skulls from a recent movie and the antagonistic Nazis from earlier films. Category:Unknown species Category:Characters controlled by Zev